nazoreansfandomcom-20200214-history
Omniverse
The Omniverse is the collective of all of existence, the sea of infinity. It is a plethora of universes, dimensions and whatever else there is that is the home of countless civilizations. The Omniverse is useful for a Storyteller because it allows them a ready explanation for how Nazoreans could wind up in any scenario. It also allows Storytellers to consider new settings and entirely different genres for their stories. Using The Omniverse Dimensional Travel on Superpower Wiki Sectors: Celestial Sector: Ie, 'Heaven.' These Realms are places of Celestial paradise and enlightened culture. Known for being both peaceful and productive, the Celestial Sector is the homeland of all known Celestials. The Realms of the Celestial Sector are vast and majestic and Nazoreans could spend lifetimes trying to explore them and experience onlly a very little. Elizabethan: This Sector of the Omniverse is what inspired the 'Steampunk' subgenre back on our Earth. In the Elizabethan Realms, human technology never evolved beyond steam power. But they have developed numerous ways to make steam power work for them regardless. Infernalism Sector: This Sector comprises most of the Realms that are recognized as hell dimensions. These Realms are inhabited by Infernals, demons and arch-demons and whatever is above all that. Satan himself is said to reside at the center of this Sector, a place called Cocytus, from which he leads the forces of Darkness. Only experienced and empowered Nazoreans should try to venture into the Infernalism Sector. Lokelus Sector: The Lokelus Sector are all those Realms that exist as part of the Dreaming, the quasi-dimensional place where the leftover energies of creation come to rest and take shape. These Realms are often very different from the more familiar Solaris Sector. They are often wild places of fantasy and potent magicks. They rarely develop advanced technology because these societies tend to come to be based on magick-use more than anything (there are exceptions, of course). Naturally, these Realms are predominantly inhabited by the Fey. Oblivion Sector: Oblivion appears to be a single Realm, but because there are no variations of this Realm and there is nothing else like it, Oblivion is considered both a Realm and its own Sector. Oblivion is considered by many to be the 'homeland' of the Order of Destroyers. For more info, please see Oblivion. Solaris Sector: Solaris Sector is our home Sector, the Sector that houses our own realm. Solaris is home to most of the other known Realms that most closely resemble our Earth. The Nazoreans have spent centuries mapping out as much of the Solaris Sector as they can, but there are still large swaths of frontier space present within the sector. A few of the more notable Realms within the Solaris Sector are... Other Notable Realms: *Captain Lazarus & the Truth Brigade = The Nazoreans of this world run around in spandex tights following the popular icon of comic book superheroes. They do this to circumvent the Discipline Arcani. *Deadly Horizon = A world in which the Fundamentalist Faction has instilled Theocratic states and war is conducted in the form of extreme weather conditions. Instead of nukes and warplanes, blizzards, hurricanes and lightning storms are sent to destroy the enemy. *Stone Age = This is a Realm set over 40,000 years in our past. Humanity still lives in caves and forests and other races of hominids still walk the Earth. Veiled Sector: What most people mean when they refer to the 'spirit world' is in fact the Veiled Sector. The Veiled Sector is difficult to travel because most of it is immaterial and not three-dimensional space. Still, those areas of the Veiled Sector close to Earth are stable enough for Nazoreans to travel. Video: